The Big Man In The Mountains! His Name is Bear!
Jack- April, where the heck are you?? ''' '''April- Wait just one second! Jack rolls his eyes. Jack- Come on! You've been working on this ever since we left that stupid island! April- Patience, young one. Jack- SINCE WHEN DID YOU START TALKING LIKE THAT?! YOU SOUND LIKE AN OLD GEEZER! April- OK! Done! April walks out of the captain's quarters holding 2 bandanas. Jack- What the heck? You spent all this time to make ''those?'' April- Lemme explain first before you say bad stuff about these! April smacks Jack in the back of the head. Jack- Fine, go ahead. Ow... April- Ok, so i had the idea, that every time we get a new nakama, i give them a colored bandana. The bandanas mean that no matter what, we'll be friends forever. It's a symbol of our friendship. Jack- ............. April- Well? Jack- Awesome. I like it! April high-fives Jack. April- I have a red one, because I like red, and you have black, because black suits you! Jack- Sounds good to me. April wraps her bandana around her head and Jack puts it on his wrist. April- No matter how many nakama we get, you will always be the closest one out of the crew to me. Jack- Because I'm special! April- You wish! It's because you were the first one to trust me and join my crew! Jack- I know that, smart one. 'LATER THAT DAY' Jack- ISLAND AHEAD! April runs to where Jack is. April- Lemme see! Jack hands her the telescope. April- Is that a mountain? Jack- Yep. This Island is called Misty Peak. April- Why's is called that? Jack- Because the mountain is covered in mist and it is extremely hard to navigate around the mountain or anywhere near the mountain. April- Oh.. I see.... LET'S GO! Jack- NO! First, we check out the little village closest to the shore. There's not a lot of mist there, so that'll be easiest. April- Ok. A few minutes later, they reached the island. April- Look, there's some people gathered over there. Jack- Let's go check it out. As they walk closer to the crowd, they can hear more of their conversation. Woman 1- I told you! He's been missing for three days now! Man 1- It's better off like that! That old geezer was always buggin' us about repairing stuff! Man 2- Still, we should look for him because he's a member of this village! Jack gives a warning look to April before he goes to the group of people. Jack- Is there a problem? Woman 2- Our friend has gone missing! Please, if it's not so much trouble, help us find him! Jack signals April to come over. April- Sure! We'll find em' what's his name? Woman 1- Bear. April- Well, that's a weird name! Jack- Be quiet. What does this guy look like? Man 2- He's HUGE. He's wearing overalls,he has a beard...... Woman 2- That's not a good enough discription, Ben! Ben- I'm sorry! I just hardly see him around, Machina! Machina- I'll describe him them. In his shadow or silhouette he appears to be in the form of a bear. He is very tall and somewhat pudgy. He does have on a pair of overalls, and he does have a beard. Jack- okay, we'll try our best. Machina- Thank you, young man. Ben- He went hiking in the mountain, so that's where he dissapeared. That means you need to look there. April- Ok then, we're off! Jack and April arrive at the mountains. Jack- Let's be careful. April- Ok. I'll just use a little aura to light the way. All of a sudden, an arrow whizzes past their heads. Jack takes out his swords. April- What the heck was that? Jack- Someone or something up here does not want us here.... A huge shadow appears infront of them. April- Wha-what IS that?! Jack- Shadow of a bear..... April- I'll take care of it! Jack- Shadow of a bear..... APRIL! WAIT! STOP! April- What? Jack- That's Bear! April- This fat biscuit? Bear- EXCUSE ME?! April- Sorry..... Bear- YARHARHAR!! I'M JUST KIDDIN' WITH YA! Jack- Hehehe.... energetic old guy, aren't ya? Bear- YARHARHAR! YES I AM! BUT I'M NOT THAT OLD!! Jack- Okay then.... Bear- So, what brings you young'uns up here? April- Uh... your friends were looking for you. Bear- They WERE?! HOW NICE!!! Jack- I think i've gone deaf. April- They want you to come back to the village! Bear- REALLY?! HOW GREAT! Jack- Now i think i lost my sense of happiness....... BECAUSE I'M DEAF BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FRIKIN' LOUD!!! Bear- .......... sorry. April- Jack, i think YOU'VE made ME go DEAF!!! Jack- IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! April- YES IT IS! Bear- EVERYONE STOP YELLING! The mountain rumbles. An avalanche of rocks is coming. Jack- Oh crap..... April- .....meep. Bear- Don't just stand there! Move! Bear grabs April and Jack and runs down the mountain. April- AHHHHHHH!!!! LEMME GO YOU SCUM! Jack- The...life....is...being.....squeezed....out...of...................me. Jack passes out. April's eyes bug out of her head. April- DAH!!! JACK!!! April starts pounding on Bear. April- PUMME DOWN! PUMME DOWN! ''' The rocks keep rolling towards them. Bear sets the passed-out Jack and April down and starts to build something. '''April- What are you doing at a time like this!? We're gonna DIE! Bear- Almost..... there! Hop on young'un! Bring your friend, too! Bear drags a cart out and hops on after April. April- How are we gonna navigate this thing if it's too dang misty! Bear- You'll see. The cart starts going down the mountain. April- AHHHHH!!! SAVE ME!!! April passes out. Bear- Hello? Girly? April opens her eyes. Jack is still passed out. April- Where am I?? Bear- In my village. I saved you from being crushed by rocks. I got hit by a few though. April- You...you're hurt! Bear- Ahh, no biggie. Just a few scrapes. But lucky for me, this cart saved me from the rest! Bear shows April the cart. April- Cool!! So that's the thing you built while the avalanche was coming? Bear- Yup. Sure was. April- Do you like to build stuff? Bear- Yes, and by the way, I never got your names. April- Oh, I'm April, and the dude passed out is Jack. Jack Solo. Bear- Jack Solo..... the name rings a bell..... ah! Yes, now I remember! He's wanted! April- He is? For how much? Bear- Right now, he has 67,000,000. ''' '''April- WOW! How come??? Bear- I have no idea... April- Ok. Back to our original conversation. So you like to build? And fix? Bear- Sure do! My motto is "If it's broken, what the heck? I'll fix 'er up!" April- Interesting... so, would you classify to be a shipwright? Bear- I dream to be one! April- Then welcome to our crew!! You are now the shipwright! Bear- REALLY? O THANK YOU!!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!! April- Let's take Jack and head out! Bear- Right! April, Bear, and Jack are sailing away. Machina- Goodbye! Thank you for finding Bear!! April- PEACE OUT! Bear- So, where to next, Captain? April- I have no idea..... let's just go to wherever! The Marines Attack! Landing on Nimbasa Island! Next Story Category:Zoroman678 Category:Stories